The Great Escape
by violentyetawesome
Summary: And she just kept smiling. And everyone knew that that was what broke them. Hints of IchigoxOC Songfic


_**The Great Escape**_

* * *

**_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_**

_Man, this sucks._

It wasn't exactly what Akira should've been thinking about, but it seemed pretty appropriate to her.

_**Throw it away**_  
_**Forget yesterday**_  
_**We'll make the great escape**_  
_**We won't hear a word they say**_  
_**They don't know us anyway**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Let it die**_  
_**Cause we are finally free tonight**_

The cell was cold, and Akira had to dodge rats that were on a rampage every few seconds. Sometimes, she would miss, causing her bare feet to become stained with rat blood. Can anybody say, _EW_!

Actually, Akira had been wiping the blood off when her first visitor came.

_**Tonight will change our lives**_  
_**It's so good to be by your side**_  
_**We'll cry**_  
_**We won't give up the fight**_  
_**We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs**_  
_**And they'll think it's just cause we're young**_  
_**And we'll feel so alive**_

"Hum? Oh, hey Renji."

Renji. Renji Renji Renji. Renji. What could she say about…..Renji.

Her wingman. Her partner in crime. Her best friend. Renji.

Said red head grit his teeth. "Why are you so calm! You're gonna die!" Akira gave him a look. "Well, _duh. _'Course I'm gonna die. It's, like….the law that a person as awesome as me die._ Law_, Renji."

Renji went to grab the bars of her cell, but a calm voice stopped him. "We're not supposed to be talking to the prisoner."

Rukia.

**_Throw it away_**  
**_Forget yesterday_**  
**_We'll make the great escape_**  
**_We won't hear a word they say_**  
**_They don't know us anyway_**  
**_Watch it burn_**  
**_Let it die_**  
**_Cause we are finally free tonight_**

Meh, she was okay. Akira wasn't really close to the shortie, but she seemed pretty cool. She was a part of the group to capture her, actually. Akira smirked and raised a hand.

"Then why are you here?" Renji said in response. Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I'm not alone." And she stepped aside.

Akira let out a whoop of happiness. "Now it's a party! Hey, Rangiku, you got…." Akira smirked once again. "the stuff?"

Rangiku looked shocked that Akira could be thinking about alcohol at a time like this. Wait a minute. Why wasn't _Rangiku _thinking about sake? "No! I totally forgot! I'll go get it!" And she ran off to do just that.

**_All of the wasted time_**  
**_The hours that were left behind_**  
**_The answers that we'll never find_**  
**_They don't mean a thing tonight_**

Akira pouted. "Hurry!" She called, before her attention was snatched away by a meek call of her name. "Ah, Orihime! What's up?"

The nurse let out a squeak. "Oh! I-I'm fine! I just….wanted to say hi….before they…" Akira cut her off with a hearty laugh.

"Ah, geez, Orihime. It's just my execution! No need to worry!" She laughed again. Orihime frowned. "But….Akira-san…"

"Hey. I'll be fine. We'll see each other again! Hopefully not soon, though!" Akira waved. "Shouldn't you go? I heard some Shinigami's were hurt in a fight with a Hollow. You should go. Bye!"

Already crying, Orihime scampered away.

And this was the same with everyone. Chad, Ishida, and basically everyone in the Soul Society. Yes, Akira was very popular.

That left him.

**_Throw it away_**  
**_Forget yesterday_**  
**_We'll make the great escape_**  
**_We won't hear a word they say_**  
**_They don't know us anyway_**

Renji had left long ago, saying that he would see her…down there. And Akira couldn't help but notice that Ichigo had been clenching his hands into fists and unclenching, throughout all the visits.

"Listen, you gotta be quick. They're-"

"Why the hell are you smiling."

Akira wasn't sure if it was a question, or a statement.

**_Throw it away_**  
**_Forget yesterday_**  
**_We'll make the great escape_**  
**_We won't hear a word they say_**  
**_They don't know us anyway_**

"Why, because I have lips, and I like to use them to smile. It does happen, you know."

Ichigo looked at her, and she got to see how much he was struggling with himself.

"You're going to _die_! You can't escape it! So why-"  
"That's why."

Ichigo was confused.

"If I smile….I can pretend that all the bad things will just wash away. It makes me happy to think that I can die with a smile on my face, instead of frowning and sobbing like a baby." Akira grinned. "Now, ya gonna kiss me, or just stand there?"

Later, when Ukitake asked if she had any regrets, she just smiled.

"Nah, I'm good."

And he couldn't help but wonder.

_Why was she smiling?_

**_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_**

Akira loved messing with people.

_**Let it burn**_

_**Watch it die**_

_**Cause we are finally free**_

_**Tonight**_


End file.
